


Far Too Young To Die

by shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I was in a darkish place, Just a drabble, Panic At the Disco - Far Too Young To Die, i dont know what this is, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto/pseuds/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has never been one to listen to anyone in her stubbornness, not even the ones she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened and I'm sorry.. sometimes the darkness takes over. I hope you guys don't hate me with this heh

A single scream cried out in the dark void that surrounded them. It was something from a horror movie- blood curdling, heart stopping, gut wrenching, the list could go on. What made Carmilla stop in her tracks of total destruction was that very scream coming from the one girl she swore to never hurt. Laura Hollis.

Her jaw unhinged letting the object she held fall to the ground. As her eyes caught sight of what it was, Carmilla let out a howl of anguish. Her large black body crumpled to the ground before transforming back to her human form. Mortification at what she had done was plastered all over her face. A scream filled the air but this time it wasn't Laura's, it was her own. Laura's body lay before her almost lifeless.

"Laura! Laura what have I done?!"

Carmilla crawled her way over to the brunette, grabbing her up and pulling her into her arms. Shaky fingers traced over blood and grime stained cheeks.

"Laur.. God Laura! Why would you do this?"

Carmilla held tightly to the tiny body in her hands. The tears she fought finally won out and slid down dirty cheeks, falling and splashing upon Laura's skin and matted clothes.

Everything was cold and dark. The warmth that once radiated from a bouncy and bubbly teen was slowly fading from a dwindling body. Life that was once full and rich was now nearly gone and nothing more. Had she listened to Carmilla just this once, Laura wouldn't be kissing Death.

And Carmilla wished it was herself.


End file.
